Distinctively Tough
by UnicellularKittyAlice
Summary: Daughter of the chief of police Isabella Swan is a badass. She moves back to forks and catches the eyes of non other than Rosalie and Alice cullen. But she has something hidden from everyone. Will the cullens be able to get it out of her before it's too late? Warning contains self-harm and mentions of rape. Rated M for cursing
1. Coming

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 16 years old, and I'm distinctively tough. In other words I'm, what you would say, a badass.

I'm moving in with my father, Charlie. I hate him. But I have to because my mother, Renee, has decided in a last minute decision to travel with her whack ass fiancée, Phil. Whatever. Anywhore, I'm just now getting off the plane to meet my father at the airport. Looking through the hectic crowd of travelers I spot Charlie, in his police uniform, waiting for me. _Seriously? Couldn't he at least change?_ Scoffing and rolling my eyes I walk up to him. As soon as he spots me walking towards him, he runs up grabbing me in a hug. Rolling my eyes I hug him back half-heartedly.

"Hey Charlie" I say. He immediately lets go of me and glares at me in a fatherly way. "That's dad to you" he scolds. I scoff. "Okay…Charlie". _This is going to be fun._

Finally, after a long ass drive we're at our destination. Charlie's, and now myself, place. It's a cute little white house with a porch and swing in the backyard. _Awwwww, too bad it's going to be hell when I'm through with it._

"It's cute Char." I laugh, using the nickname I recently made to annoy him. He turns beet red. _Haha, it worked!_ "**I'm your father, not your new best friend! You will call me as such!**" he seethes. _Holy shit! That was awesome! He totally just bust a vein! _"Charlie" I laugh "Calm down I'm just screwing with you!" He turns a deeper red than before, if that's even possible. "**GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT! I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR INSUBOARDINATION!"**…._What the hell? _I comply with his demands. I was tired anyways. "See you in the morning, Charlie!" I scream, running up the stairs before Charlie could say anything. "**ISABELLA**" Charlie shouts. Laughing now I go to my room and shut the door. Sighing I lay on my queen sized bed clad with a black and red comforter. On the verge of sleep I mumble "Get ready Forks high, Hell is coming your way" Then finally slip into a deep sleep.


	2. Stupid

I wake up to a high pitched beeping sound. _Alarm clocks, because every morning should be started with a heart attack. _Groaning I get up. _Time for all hell to break loose. _After taking a thirty minute shower, I finally start to get ready. I dress myself in a white v neck shirt with my favorite oversized red and blue flannel on top and unbuttoned, paired with light blue Hollister skinny jeans and my blue low top converse. I look in the mirror. _What to do with my hair? _I decide to just curl it at the ends and let it flow down my back. Grabbing my fedora, camera, and back pack I head downstairs.

What I see when I get downstairs is hilarious. Charlie trying, and failing to make coffee. COFFEE. _How dumb can you get?_ "Hey Char" I giggle, "need a little help?" Charlie just shakes his head at me. _The silent treatment huh? Well two can play at that game._ Reaching up to the cabinet above Charlie's head I grab a granola bar. I leave the cabinet open and start to head out for school. _3…..2…1_** BANG **"**ISABELLA!**" Giggling I go back inside. "Yes daddy?" I ask innocently. His eyes once full to the brim with anger soften instantly at the name. "Nothing, Isabella, just have a good day at school okay?" I nod and skip forward placing a kiss on his scratchy cheek._ Gross he really needs to shave._ "Okay bye Dad" I say sweetly. I turn on my heel and walk briskly out of the house, smirking all the while. _Like putty in my hand…_ I head to the garage and find my baby. A customized chrome and black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R. I hop on and head to Forks High. I make it to the school to see that the parking lot is completely empty of students._ Shit I'm late. Oh well._ I walk to the office, not caring at all that I'm 15 minutes late for my first class. Inside the office is a red head with a terrible sense of fashion._ Jesus Christ lady! _Her name tag reads….. Ms. Cope. Scoffing I walk up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here. I came to get my schedule." I say in a sickly sweet voice, batting my eyelashes a few times. Ms. Cope just nods her head. _Bitch._ She rummages through a highly unorganized drawer for a couple of minutes before finally handing me my schedule. "Thank you." I say before walking out of the office and heading for my first class, Math.

I reach my class and peak in, seeing the teacher and the whole class working. Smirking, I pull down my shirt a little to show a little cleavage. I walk into the class, hearing two people intake a breath, gasping. I pay it no mind. Walking to the teacher I say, "Hello, I'm Isabella, I'm new" He glances at me and his eyes bulge out of his head. _We got a pervert._ I laugh loudly causing the class to look at me. "Is there a problem Ms. Swan?" says Mr. Overt. Laughing I say "Nothing Mr. Pervert, I just find the facial expression when you glanced at my breast quite hilarious" At that comment the whole class erupts into fits of laughter, while the teacher turned red with anger. "My name is Mr. Overt, and I don't appreciate your behavior! Go to the principal's office. Now!" Seething, I calmly say "I go to the principal's office and you lose your job for ogling a student." By then the class was dead silent. "So can you sign this please?" I ask sweetly handing him the slip that all my teachers had to sign. He nods his head, defeated, and signs it. Sliding it back to me he says "You can sit between Ms. Hale and Ms. Cullen, seeing as those are the only available seats left." I nod my head and turn around, spotting the seat he was pointing out, I go and take my seat.

Nodding my head at Mr. Pervert to continue the class. He does. I don't pay attention to the lesson, I already learnt it. I zone out until I hear my name being called, "Isabella!" I look up "What?" I say, confused. "Can you solve the question on the board?" asks an annoyed Mr. Overt. I look at the board. The problem is [(3x^2-27)/4)] x [8x^2)/ (9-3x)]/ [(x^2+3x)/6]. _Too easy._ I look Mr. Pervert right in the eye, "The answer is negative twelve x" I say, smirking when his eyes go wide. But suddenly he glares at the girls on each of my sides. "Which one of you gave her the answer?" he asks. "Excuse me?" they both say simultaneously. He repeats his question. "Which one of you gave her the answer?" I stand up abruptly, glaring at him "What are you implying?" I ask, "That I'm stupid?" He looks at me and says "Yes" grinning like a mad man. _He's dead._ I nod my head and grab my stuff. I head the front the class, the rest of the students looking on in bewilderment. I smile sweetly then say "Then you deserve what's coming to you." I leave the class as the bell rings._ Well that was a fun first class._

The rest of my shitty classes pass in a blur, all I could think about was revenge on that asshole Mr. Pervert.

Lunch comes and I can't be any happier._ Time to play out my plan._ I go out into the parking lot and run over to the teacher's cars. I spot the perverts car immediately. _What kind of jackass has a nameplate on their car?_ I take out the spray paint I borrowed from the art classroom and tag his car. Putting 'who's stupid now?' in big letters and breaking the windshield. _There, now your car matches your personality._ I step back and admire my work then turn around and run back into the school building in time for the bell to ring.

My last three classes pass and now I'm waiting in the parking lot to see Pervert's reaction. He walks out with a group a kids and heads to where his car is. _Everyone's still here, perfect._ He screams and catches the attention of the whole parking lot. "**SWAN!**'" I laugh along with the rest of the students, mine the loudest. The owners of the Volvo and BMW I parked next to turn to me. It's the girls from before in math with three other kids. "Was that you?" A big burly kid asks,_ Holy crap he's big! _"Yeah, that was me" I laugh. "Why?" he asked, confused. I shrug "Ask those two." I say pointing at the two girls. I get on my motorcycle and drive home. Sighing, I walk into the house and go to my room. That night another word was added to my arm. **STUPID****.**


	3. Crush

I woke up early this morning. _Nightmare. _My throat is really dry. I sit up and hiss in pain. _Shit._ I look down and see that my arm and bed are plastered with blood. _Man, not tight enough. _I slowly get out of bed, avoiding any contact to my injured arm, and go to the bathroom. Locking the door for good measure. _Never know when Charlie's going to wake up. _I run my arm under the water to get rid of the blood. The blood clears away long enough to see the word, **STUPID**, cut into my arm in big crude letters, before the blood flows up again. After tightly wrapping the wound with some gauze, I tiptoe downstairs to get a glass of water. But while passing by Charlie's room I hear him having a hushed conversation, on a phone I presume. Of course I listen in. "She is a nuisance, I can't stand her", Charlie whisper-shouts into the phone. He stays silent for a while, the other person is probably talking. _Wait, who is he talking to? _ "No, Renee, please." _Renee? _ "Please, don't leave her with me, you can't do this". _Good to know that I'm wanted. _Heartbroken, I run to the bathroom and lock myself in. I look into the mirror, tears blurring my vision, sobs shaking my entire frame. I grab a blade from my hidden stash and look back into the mirror, bringing the blade to the flesh on my right arm. I whisper to myself "You're nothing, Bell" **SLICE**. "You're worthless, Bell" **SLASH. **"You're not wanted, Bell" **RIP. **"No one loves you, Bell" **TEAR…..**

Five minutes of cutting later my once spotless right arm is now home to 35 new cuts. _Much better. _I clean myself up, wrap my right arm in gauze and go back to my room where I slip into my still bloody bed and fall into an uneasy slumber.

I groggily get up and look at my clock. _7:50. Oh shit, I'm late again. _Jumping up out of bed I get ready for school. Skip a shower because of my injuries. _Soap and cuts don't mix well. _I get dressed into a black and white stripped long sleeved shirt with gray skinny jeans and black Nike dunk ski highs. Throwing a black leather jacket over my top, I run downstairs and leave, not bothering with breakfast. I jump onto my motorcycle and hail ass to school.

I get there 30 minutes later. _Damn traffic. _Parking next to a red BMW M3 I jump off my bike and run into school just as the second class bell rings. I run past math and run right into Lauren Mallory, who pushes me down to the floor. "Watch were you're going freak." She says in her ultra-nasally voice. She spits on me and leaves with her posse, all laughing at my pain. Feeling tears at the brim of my eyes I run to the girls' room. First, I make sure no ones in there, no one is. I lock the bathroom door so no one can get in, then lock myself into the handicapped stall. I plop down onto the toilet seat and cry, wiping off that slut's spit from my cheek. I take out my emergency blade from my bag and carve the word **FREAK** into my left arm. After I'm done and calmed down I wrap my arm back up tightly and leave the stall. I pause at the mirror and look into it, I see myself with a lazy grin on my tear stained face and my dull brown hair in curl down my back. Shrugging, I leave the girls' bathroom.

Upon leaving the girls' bathroom I bump into something. It felt like I had just run into a brick wall. I look up, angry and am about to tell the person off but what I see stuns me into silence. Standing before me is what has to be the most beautiful creature in existence. Her waist length blonde hair, prefect angelic feature and gorgeous molten gold eyes. _She's perfect. _She glares at me for a second and I flinch away from her hard glance, but then her eyes soften and she smiles the most beautiful smile. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asks in a voice like wind chimes. I just nod my head lost for words at her infinite beauty. She smiles again. _I'm beginning to love that smile, I'll give anything to see it all day. _"Hey aren't you Isabella Swan?" she questions. "Y-yes" I stutter. She grins "We have math together. I sit right next to you actually". My eyes pop out of my head, _I've been sitting next to the epitome of beauty all this time and I haven't noticed? _"Oh sorry, let me help you up." She grabs my hand and pulls me up. A light tingle shoots up my arm, gasping I let go. "I have to head to class now, but, do you maybe want to sit with me and my family during lunch?" She asks. I nod my head still potentially mute. She smiles "Okay, I'll see you then" she starts to walk away and I panic. "Wait!" I scream, I run up to her, "I didn't catch your name" I say. She smiles softly at me and says "I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Hale". Then she walks away again. I turn the opposite direction, smiling brightly and head to my next class. _Rosalie Hale. I think I have a crush._


	4. Sisters?

I strolled to my next class in a daze. _She's perfect, I can't. _I smile and speed up a bit. _Don't want to be late. _I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I crash into ANOTHER brick wall like person. _What the fuck is wrong with me today? _Irritated, I stand up and brush myself off. I look up to glare at the person but no one's there. I look around and am about to walk off when I hear a girlish cough below me. I look down and see a hot girl with inky black spiked hair and golden eyes. _Does this school have a model program or some shit? Jesus Christ! _"Hi" I say. "Sorry for running into you, I've been doing that a lot lately." She smiles at me and says in a voice like silk, "It's no problem, it was my fault, and I should've watched where I was going." I smile and nod at her. "Oh" she says, "I'm Alice by the way." Before I get to introduce myself Alice says, "You're Isabella Swan?" I nod my head. "We have math together." She continues, "I actually sit next to you." _Really? How many beauties do I sit next to in math class? _

The bell rings before I can respond. We smile at each other and walk to our next classes. Halfway to my class, I notice that Alice is following me. "You stalking me now?" I joke. Alice smiles and shakes her head, "No" she laughs, "I have art class down this hall." I smile at her. "I have art class too." She grins at me and says, "Cool, want to sit together." _Hell, Yeah. _I scream in my head, but in reality I nod politely and say, "Sure."

Art class passes by fast. I'm not even sure what we were doing. I was having way too much fun with Alice. We hug and part our ways. Sighing, I walk to my next class.

After a long, boring class, it's finally lunch. I'm excited. _I get to see Rosalie again. YES!_ Grinning from ear to ear I enter the cafeteria and get a granola bar. I look around and see Rosalie sitting at a table with two other guys. She's looking around, _probably looking for me_. She spots me and while smiling softly she gets up from her table and starts walking over to me. While she walks over to me the whole cafeteria goes silent. I look around, confused. _What's going on?_ Rosalie finally reaches me and pulls me into a hug and whispers into my ear, "Don't worry about them." Her cool breath cascades across my neck, I shiver in delight. She laughs and pulls away. I frown at the absence of her being close to me, until she grabs my hand and pulls me to the table she was at before.

Once we reach the table and sit down whispers erupt through the cafeteria. "Hi", I whisper shyly to the two guys. One is big and burly with short brown hair, dimples, and golden eyes full of mirth. _Hey wait, that's the guy from yesterday. _I smile at him and he smiles back. "Hey" he says, "I'm Emmett. Aren't you the kid from yesterday that spray-painted Overt's car?" He asks. I nod shyly. He breaks out into a booming laughter, scaring the entire cafeteria into silence for a brief second before the whispers break out again. He raises a hand, "Good one!" he laughs out. I smile and smack my hand against his, giving him a high five. "Thanks" I say, still smiling.

I look to the other guy and am startled to find that there's another guy with him, both staring intently at me. Rosalie coughs, glaring at them, and they stop staring and introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm jasper." the one with wild mid-length curly dirty blonde hair says in a slight southern accent. I nod at him and say "I'm Isabella." Emmett cuts in, "Can I call you Belly button?" I laugh at his uncharacteristic childlike question. I nod and say, "Sure, why not?" He breaks into a grin. "I'm Edward." Says the other guy next to Jasper with unruly bronze hair. I smile and say "Hi." I look at Emmett, Jasper and Edward and say, "It's nice to meet all of you." They all nod their head and jump into a conversation about snakes. _That's weird. _I look at Rosalie and she smiles at me. I smile back at her. "Hey." She says staring into my eyes. I stare back and get lost in the pools of molten gold that are her eyes. We stare into each other's eyes until I hear a cough. I look up and am met with the gaze of none other than Alice. I smile and get up to hug her. She smiles, comes to my side and grabs me in a long embrace. I inhale her sweet scent and sigh. I let go and sit back down next to Rosalie. Rosalie glares at Alice, and Alice glares back at her. _Woah, what's wrong with these two? _Rosalie turns to me and asks "Do you know my sister?" I smile and nod. But then it hits me. _Holy fucking shit. They're sisters? _Rosalie nods and turns back to Alice and they go back to glaring at each other. I gulp, _Uh Oh. _


	5. They have the same mate?

**This Chapter is a bit short, but don't worry I'll have another, longer, chapter up soon.**

Edward's P.O.V

Before Bella arrives at lunch….

_I can't believe this. Rosalie thinks she's found her mate. In a human? This is ridiculous. Is this some sort of sick joke?_ I sit and stare in disbelief at my "sister". "Rosalie?" I growl at her. She looks at me and glares.

"What Edward?" she asks innocently. _I can't wait to see Bella._ I glare at her menacingly, but she doesn't even flinch. _You think you can scare me, brother?_ "Who is Bella?" I ask, curious. At the mention of the name Bella, Rosalie smiles softly. _The love of my life. _

"Is she your mate?" asks Emmett. Rosalie looks at Emmett and myself before nodding shyly. Emmett smiles at her. "I'm happy for you Rose."

She smiles at him, "Thanks" she says, then she starts looking around.

_Where is she? I hope she didn't bail. Is she okay? _I laugh at her chaotic thoughts. She doesn't even spare me a glance. _There she is. She's so beautiful. _She gets up and walks over to a brown haired beauty. _I hope they let me watch._ I look at Emmett, disgusted. He looks at me. _What?_ I just shake my head and chuckle lowly and concentrate on the brown haired girl, Bella. _Why can't I read her thoughts? _I think disgruntled.

Rosalie leans in and whispers into Bella's ear. "Don't worry about them."

Then Bella does something that makes Rosalie laugh. _She's so cute._ Says Rosalie in her thoughts. She and Bella walk back over to the table and everyone in the cafeteria starts whispering. But, of course we, except Bella can hear them perfectly.

'What's the new girl think she's doing-'

'Rosalie totally just looked at me-'

'What makes her so special-'

I shake my head and listen to Bella and Emmett talk. While they are talking, Jasper slips into the Cafeteria and sits next to me. He tenses up a bit when he realizes that a human is at our table, but relaxes when I place a calming hand on his thigh. He smiles at me adoringly. _Thanks, Ed. _I nod my head slightly and we both go back to staring at Bella.

_She's feeling adoration, awe, and….pain? _I look questioningly at Jasper at is power's assessment and he shrugs. We both then go back to staring at Bella. Jasper trying to utilize his power more to help decipher Bella's feelings, and myself trying, and failing to read her mind.

Bella chooses that moment when Jasper and I are both staring at her to turn to me and introduce herself. But when she turns and sees both of us instead of just me, staring at her she looks surprised. _Stop staring at her!_ Demands Rosalie as she glares at the both of us. Bella, Jasper and I exchange pleasantries and then she turns to Rosalie and stares into her eyes. They both soon get lost in each other's eyes. _She's so beautiful._ I almost coo at her thoughts but think better of it.

Japer's thoughts ring through my head. _She's feeling content and happy, but, there's still some pain. I don't know what to make of it. Edward can you read her mind?_ I look at Japer and shake my head. His eyes widen, _you can't?_ I shake my head again. I am about to say something when I hear a small feral growl.

_WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING? _ I turn and see a seething mad Alice making her way over. Jasper sees her and calms her down instantly. She arrives at the table and sits down. She stares at Bella and Rosalie for a couple of seconds before clearing her throat. They snap out of their reverie and look at Alice. Rosalie just scowls at her, _how dare she interrupt us? _

However when Bella sees Alice she gives her a huge grin and stands up, outstretching her arms. Alice smiles back at her, gets up and gives her a long hug. During the hug Bella sniffs Alice and sighs. They let each other go from the hug and sit back down. Rosalie and Alice immediately glared at each other. Both of their minds full of ways of destroying the other if the other went near Bella again.

_While she was hugging Alice she felt love, adoration, and still pain. _I look at Jasper, astonished, _is it possible that both Alice and Rosalie have the same mate?_


	6. Misunderstanding

**Bella's P.O.V**

I look back and forth from Rosalie to Alice, back to Rosalie. _They both are pissed. Did I do that? _I shake my head at my thoughts, I can't be the cause of this sibling rivalry. I look to Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, who all have a horrified look on their faces. Each of them backing away from the table slowly. I raise my eyebrow in question to them, Emmett gives me an apologetic glance. _What's going on? _I turn to Rosalie. "Rosalie?" I say, worried for both her and Alice. _My little Alice. _I shake my head, startled, _where did that come from?_ Rosalie breaks from Alice's glare and looks at me smiling softly.

"Yes, Izzy?" she asks. I smile at her nickname for me. _Izzy. I like it. _I put one hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She visibly relaxes out of her tense position and nods at me, smiling. I smile back, then I turn and look at Alice.

What I see when I look at her shatters my heart. Looking back at me is a heart broken Alice. Her eyes glistening with held back tears. I frown and whimper at her. I look at Rosalie and turn my gaze back to Alice. I jump out of my seat and speed to Alice's side. She looks at me, still with a heart broken look on her pixie face. I hug her tightly and whisper into her ear. "What's the matter, Ali?"

She hugs me back and shakes her head. I pull back and look into her golden swirls. I lean forward a bit and our noses are nearly touching.

"Ali?" I whisper. She looks into my eyes finally and hums in response. I hug her again and kiss her cheek. I let my lips linger on her cheek for a second and pull back.

"Don't be sad, Al. I can't stand to see you like that. Someone as beautiful as you should never be that sad." I blush at the end.

She smiles at me. "You think I'm beautiful?" I blush even more and nod shyly.

She grins and opens her mouth to respond but before she can utter a word she is grabbed by the wrist and yanked up by none other than Rosalie. Surprised, I look at Rosalie and am startled to see her once gorgeous features in a terrifying glare. She's glaring at Alice. "We need to talk."

She pulls Alice outside and her brothers follow them out. I sat there dumbfounded, and stare after them wondering if I should follow them. However, when I hear angry shouts and screams, I think better of it and stay where I am until the bell for the next class has sounded.

**Rosalie's P.O.V **

I drag Alice outside and run into the forest near the school so we can't be seen. I throw her onto the ground. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with **MY** mate?!" I growl at her. She immediately gets up and is in my face in an instant.

"What do you mean **YOUR **mate?! Bella is **MY** mate!" She screams at me. _HER mate? Who the hell does she think she is? _ I growl and bare my teeth at her.

"**SHE'S MINE!**" Then I lunge at her. She side steps me and picks me up and throws me into a tree. I get up and run back to her. I throw punches at her and don't make any decisions to throw her off. It works. My fist finally connects with her jaw and she gets thrown back into a tree. I run over while she's still on the ground and straddle her hips, preventing her from moving and rain punches down on her face as fast as I can. The boys choose that moment to finally get here and Emmett drags me off of Alice, her face cracked. He pulls me back to the side and Edward is holding Alice. Both of us still trying to get at the other. Jasper stands in between us and uses his power, calming us both.

I glare at Alice "She's trying to steal my mate." I spit out, trying to control my bubbling anger.

Alice scoffs and glares back. "She's MY mate." She says. She looks at Jasper. I look at him too. He looks back at both of us confused.

"WELL?" Both Alice and I scream at him. "Tell her she's my mate." I say, gritting my teeth.

"Tell her she's MY mate." Alice says.

Jasper looks at both of us. "She's both of your mates." My eyes bulge of my head. Alice's mouth turns into an 'O'.

"What?" I ask disbelievingly.

Jasper repeats himself. "I said, she both yours and Alice's mate." I look to Edward, _Is it true? _He nods his head. I gasp and turn to Alice. She turns to me. We both gape at each other. There's a long silence before Emmett interrupts.

"Yes!" He screams, pumping his fist in the air. I look at him, my eyebrow quirked in a questioning glance.

"That's so hot!" He screams, jumping up and down. I chuckle at his immaturity. He turns to Alice and me and asks in a childlike voice.

"Rose, Al, can I please watch? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I look at him and pretend to be deep in thought.

"Well", I say, "when you put it that way." I smack him hard in the back of the head, causing a loud crack to thunder and echo into the forest.

"**NO!**" I scream.

Alice, Jasper and Edward laugh. Emmett glares at them and rubs the back of his head. I look at Alice and frown.

I walk over to her and hug her. "I'm sorry Ali. I didn't know."

She hugs me back. "It's okay Rose." She says, then pulls away from the hug. "But I'll only forgive you on one condition."

I nod, "Anything". She grins at me evilly. _I should not have done that._ Her grin widens even more. "I get to kiss Bella first." I pull back completely. _No fucking way._


	7. A dick move

**Bella's P.O.V**

Lunch just ended and Rosalie, Alice and the others aren't back yet. _Maybe they went home._ I pout to myself and slouch off to my next class, biology with Mr. Banner. I walk into the classroom and walk to my lab table. I slam my books onto the table and plop into my seat. _I really hope they didn't go home, I want to see Alice and Rosalie again. _Sighing, I lay my head on my arms. _I wish this day would end already. _Next to me I hear a chair being pulled out and someone sitting down. "Isabella, we need to talk."

_Wait, I know that voice. Edward? _I look up and there, in the seat next to me, is Edward. I didn't even know we had a class together. _Wow, I need to pay more attention to my surroundings, seriously. _

"What's up?" I ask, sitting up in my seat.

He scowls at me. _What's his problem? _"Stay away from my sisters." He growls at me.

I blink, surprised by his sudden change in attitude. "What?" I ask.

He leans in closer to my face. "I said, stay away from Rosalie and Alice." I'm not usually scared of anyone but the way he said it has me shaking in fear. Building up courage "Why should I?" I ask, glaring at him.

He glares back. "After the discussion they had at lunch they realized that they don't like you. They never have, they never will."

Tears brimmed my eyes as he said that. I nodded at him "Oh." I say, heartbroken. I get up and grab my stuff.

Mr. Banner looks at me as I get up. "Where are you going Ms. Swan?" he asks me.

Without looking up I walk to the door and say, "Female hygiene" and he immediately nods and turns back to the class.

As soon as I'm out of the classroom I run to the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom I look around and see that the bathroom is empty. I turn around and lock the door, then I go to the handicapped stall. Locking the stall behind me I plop onto the toilet and put my head in my hands, sobbing. "He was right." I say in between sobs.

After sobbing and degrading myself for five minutes, I go through my bag and grab my blade. I roll up my shirt sleeve and push the cold metal to the flesh on my left arm. Then slowly, carefully, I drag it down to form letters. After I'm done I admire my handiwork. In big letters taking up my whole left forearm is the word, **UNLOVED**. While looking at the word I start crying again, realizing how true it is. How unloved I truly am. After I wrap my arm in gauze I just sit there and cry until the last bell rang, signaling the end of school.

I exit the bathroom and walk with the throng of students heading outside. When I reach outside I head to the parking lot. Once I get to my motorcycle I hear my name being called. I look up and find myself staring face to face with Rosalie and Alice who were smiling but when they saw my tear stained face they both frown. "What happened Izzy?" asks Rosalie.

_My sweet Rosalie. _I shake my head. _No they don't love you. No one does._ I shake my head again and straddle my motorcycle. "Nothing. I got to go."

Alice shakes her head still frowning. "No." She says, "It's not nothing, you were crying. What's wrong?"

I glare at her "What do you care? You don't like me." I say, tears now streaming down my face. I turn to Rosalie. "Neither do you."

They both looked sad when I said that._ They're not sad, they don't care. It's all an act._

They both open their mouths about to say something when I cut them off. "Save it. Edward already told me everything."

I put on my helmet and look at them one last time before driving off.

**Alice's P.O.V **

_What did he do? Why didn't I have a vision of this?_ Both Rosalie and I watch our beloved drive away on her motorcycle, heartbroken. I turn on my heel as soon as she is out of sight and walk briskly over to Edward's car. He's leaning against it staring adoringly at Jasper. _I don't know why they just don't screw already. _When I finally reach Edward, his attention still on Japer, whom he is having a conversation with, I punch him in the face as hard as I can and he flies back, crushing his car. _Thank god the parking lot is empty._ He looks up at me, bewildered by my actions. "Alice, what the fuck?" He says, getting up.

He turns and looks at what once was his car and groans, "Aw come on!" he says. Then he turns back to me "What the hell did you do that for?" He screams.

By then Rosalie is already by my side and she speaks up. "What the fuck did you say to Izzy?" she screams at him.

Emmett turns to Edward and glares menacingly at him, immediately turning from his usual teddy bear self into an angry grizzly. "What did you do to Belly-Button?" he asks, furious.

Edward flinches away from Emmett's fierce look. "I told her that Rosalie and Alice don't like her and never will."

Rosalie and I hiss at his words and scream, "**YOU WHAT?**"

Jasper looks at Edward, "Why would you do that Edward?" he quietly asks, clearly disappointed. "Why would you do that when you know that they're mates?" He asks, stepping away from him.

Edward tries to take a step towards Jasper but Jasper just shakes his head at him.

"Don't touch me" He says, getting angrier and angrier by the second, being fueled on by Emmett, Rosalie and I's emotions. "**HOW COULD YOU?!**" He growls.

"I'm sorry." Edward sobs "I-I just wanted to protect them from b-being hurt." He stutters, still sobbing hard. He looks at Jasper and then Rosalie and I. "Will you forgive me?" he asks quietly. I shake my head. "Not until we get Bella back." Rosalie starts walking to her car and Emmett, Jasper and I follow her, leaving Edward to run home.

We all get in the car and look at Edward one more time before driving off to our house.

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

_I can't fucking believe him. If we don't get Izzy back I swear, I'll kill him._ Alice is in the back with me while Emmett drives and Jasper in the passenger seat. Alice hugs me and lays her head on my shoulder. "What if we can't get her back?" she sobs.

I shush her and rub her back soothingly, "We'll get her back, I promise." _I hope we can._

Alice looks up at me eyes full of tears that could never fall, "I hope your right Rosalie."

I look at her questioningly, "What do you mean 'I hope'? Can't you see the future?"

She shakes her head at me, "Not at the moment. Lately my visions have been acting up."

I nod at her. It's not the first time her visions have acted up. I don't have to worry about it. _Or do I? What if something happens to Izzy and Alice doesn't see it? What if she decides she doesn't want us? What if-? _Jasper snaps me out of my panic by sending me a wave of calm. I look at him appreciatively. "Are you okay?" He asks. "You were kind of freaking out just now?"

"I'm fine. Just worrying about Izzy is all." I tell him. _There's no point in lying about it, he can feel what I feel._

After ten minutes of silence, except for Alice's quiet sobs, we finally pull up to the house. I get up, still hugging Alice's shaking frame, and walk into the house. As soon as we step foot in the house we are met with a smiling Esme. _I guess Dickward hasn't gotten here yet. _As soon as Esme sees all of us, faces full of anger, and sorrow, she stops smiling. "What's wrong?" she asks us, concerned.

Emmett, and Jasper look at each other before giving Esme an answer. "Edward." They both say at the same time.

Esme immediately looks worried. "What happened to him? Is he okay? Where is he?" she asks, looking around for the prick.

Emmett shakes his head, laughing harshly. "He's fine. For now." He growls, still angry.

Esme looks confused, "For now?" she asks. "What did he do?"

We lead Esme to the living room and sit down, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I sitting on the sofa facing her. Esme sits in a lounge chair across from us. "So. What Happened?"

I start. "Esme. Alice and I met our mate today and-"Before I could finish Esme cut me off.

"Oh my, you both met your mat-"she stops herself, confused again. "Wait, **mate**? As in you both have the same mate?"


	8. Apologies

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

"Yes Esme, Alice and I have the same mate." I say.

Esme looks at Alice and I, shock written all over her motherly face. "T-That's not possible."

"Oh, it's possible." Says Emmett, grinning from ear to ear. _Idiot_

"Who is it? Who's your and Alice's mate?" Esme asks me, getting over the shock and turning giddy with excitement.

"H-her name is I-Isabella Swan." Mutters Alice in a soft voice.

"Charlie Swan's daughter?" asks Esme. _No, Charlie Chaplin's daughter._ I nod my head in confirmation. "What does Edward have to do with Isabella?"

Emmett, Jasper and I growl. Alice looks up at me eyes still brimmed with tears. "Can I tell her?" I look at Alice, little broken Alice, and nod.

Alice turns to Esme, "I'll start from the beginning."

**Alice's P.O.V**

"In school I bumped into a girl, Bella. When I saw her I just knew she was my mate. We hit it off instantly." I say.

Rosalie grins, "Same here. Except I met her first."

I shake my head at her and continue with the story. "Anyways, after we bumped into each other we discovered that we had art class together."_ Insert cocky grin at Rosalie here. _"I had to go hunting for a bit, which is why I was a tad late for lunch today."

"Why'd you go hunting? You usually make sure you're okay before going to school." Asks Jasper.

"During class someone must have been bleeding or something because it was all I could smell. It wasn't a lot of blood though. It was almost as if someone… I don't know…." I said, unsure of how to explain it.

Esme looked shocked, and angry at me. "So you stayed in a room with a possibly bleeding human?"

I nodded, "Yes, I had to stay with Bella, I had to get to know her. I'll risk anything to do that."

Esme looked at me, eyes full of anger. "Even risk blowing our secret? Risk a human's life?"

At that, I'm speechless. I hadn't thought of that. _I could've exposed us. I could've killed someone. I could've ruined everything! _ I start sobbing, "I'm so sorry Esme! I hadn't even thought of that, I was being selfish and….. I-I'm just, so sorry!"

Esme gets up and hugs me, rubbing my back in soothing circles. "It's okay, honey. Just don't do that again. Okay?" I nod eagerly.

Esme goes back to the chair and sits back down. She folds her hands and crosses her legs. "So, continue that story."

**Edward's P.O.V (After the others leave him at school)**

_What have I done? I'm such an asshole. If I hadn't said that to Bella I wouldn't be in this situation right now. What if she doesn't forgive them? What if- That's it I have to go see Bella! _

I jump up from my sitting position and start running to Bella's house. _Time to fix all of this. _

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

"**HE TOLD HER WHAT**?" screamed Esme, jumping up from her chair and knocking it over.

"He told her that-"started Emmett but Esme cut him off.

"I can't believe him. I can't believe he would be such a…..a…an Ass." Screams Esme.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I start laughing at Esme. _I can't believe she just said that. _Just then Carlisle walks in and sits on the Lazy boy chair. He runs his hand through his hair. "Who's an Ass, Esme?"

Esme jumps three feet in the air and screams. _I guess she was so into her rage that she wasn't paying any attention._ Esme walks over and kisses him on the cheek. "Edward." She tells him.

"Edward?" Carlisle asks, sitting up in his chair. "What did he do?"

"He told Rosalie and Alice's mate that Rosalie and Alice don't like her and never will." Growls out Esme.

Carlisle shakes his head. "Did I hear that right?" He asks. "Rosalie and Alice have the same mate?"

Everyone simply nods, not wanting to retell the story a second time. "That's…..extraordinary. I've never heard of this happening before." He mused. He got up and went to his office. _Probably going to go read all his books to see if this has ever happened before. He's such a nerd._

Alice and I go up to her room and talk. "So what are we going to do? How are we going to get to Bella?" asks Alice.

I shrug. "I don't know. Let's just try and talk to her first. If she doesn't listen, then we have to bring out the big guns."

"What are the big guns?" Asks Alice.

I look her in the eyes. "Sex appeal."

**Edward's P.O.V (At Bella's house)**

I arrive at Bella's house in three minutes thanks to my inhuman speed. The house is white and small. It's cute almost. I walk up to the door and ring the bell three times, and wait. _Damn human speed. _Finally the door swings open and reveals Bella, her face tear-stained and her eyes puffy and red. When she sees that it's me her face turns into one of hatred. "What do YOU want Cullen?" She spits at me.

I flinch and look at her, feeling guilt wash over me. "May I come in, please? I have to talk to you regarding my sisters."

Her eyes brim with tears at the mention of Rosalie and Alice. She backs up and motions me forward. I walk in and head to her living room. I sit down on the couch and she follows behind me. She turns to me. "So, what did you want to say about your sisters?" she asks me, her voice breaking at the end.

I face her. "I lied."

She looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I lied about what Rosalie and Alice said. I was trying to protect them but I did it in all the wrong ways." I say.

"I-I don't believe you." She says, getting up. "You didn't lie the-they don't like m-me. No one does!" Tears start running down her face. "You're lying! Get out!"

I stand up and take a step towards her. "I'm not lying, I swear! My sisters they…they absolutely adore you. They're heartbroken without you!"

She shakes her head and backs up towards the stairs. "No they don't Edward. Just….leave." She says pointing towards the door.

"Bu-"

"**NO! GET OUT!**" she screams at me.

I just nod my head and head to the door, opening it. Before I leave I turn around and look at her. "I'm so sorry."

Then I leave.

**Esme's P.O.V**

_I love gardening. _I'm surrounded by hundreds of evening Primrose. _Such pretty flowers. _Packing the flowers in with dirt, I hear it, really fast running, running that could only belong to Edward. I quickly finish and run into the house to meet him at the door. As soon as Edward steps foot in the house I punch him right in the face, effectively knocking him right out of the house.

He flies back a couple hundred feet and hits a tree, causing it to explode. I run at him and punch him everywhere I could. Before I cause a lot of damage to him I get dragged back by Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper just stays to the side, watching everything happen.

Edward stood up and looked at me holding his face. "Esme. What-"

"Why would you do that to Rosalie and Alice?" I scream at him. "How could you be so insensitive?"

"Esme I tried. I tried to fix everything but I-it didn't work." He sobbed. "She wouldn't believe me. She's broken. When I went to her house she-"

Rosalie interrupted him. "You went to her house?" She walked up to him. "W-what happened? How is she?" she asked him, her voice breaking at the end.

"She's a mess. She's heartbroken. I tried Rosalie, I tried so hard but she wouldn't listen." Edward said breaking down. "I'm so sorry. I feel so bad I can't stand it. I promise you if she doesn't forgive you I'll-"

"You'll what? You'll what Edward? What will you do?" Screams Jasper, seething. "You'll tell Bella another lie? You'll make her forgive them? What?"

"I'll go to the Volturi and ask for death." Edward says calmly.

The whole family gasped, including me.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I've been upstairs ever since Edward left. Crying my eyes out, I vow to myself that I will show the Cullens/Hales how I can be. I'll show them. With that last thought I my head I snuggle myself into my blankets and fall asleep.

Next Morning

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Bee-_

I pick up the alarm clock and throw it at the wall, causing it to shatter. _Fuck, you Alarm clock. _I smirk at myself. _Good, the walls are up. Now the bitch in me is out to play. Thanks, Eddie._

I get up and shower as fast as I can. I step out and dry myself off. I go into my room and decide to dress as slutty as possible without having to show my arms. I look outside first._ Okay, it's not raining. That's a plus. _I pull on my tightest black leather pants. _What about my shoes? _ I look around for two minutes I finally find the perfect pair of shoes. My favorite red low-top converse. As for my shirt I put on a red cut off shirt that says 'TR**EAT ME **RIGHT.' It's short enough to show my navel piercing and my abs. _Fuck yeah._ The sleeves are short so I put on my black leather jacket. I look in the mirror and mess up my hair to make it look like I just had sex. I wink at myself in the mirror and put on some shades to hide my puffy eyes.

I grab my bag and run downstairs. Ignoring Charlie's complaints about my clothes I walk out the front door and go to the garage. I look at both my vehicles. _Hmmm, motorcycle or car? Definitely car. _I jump into my red 911 Porsche and drive off. I turn on the radio and blast Bad by Wale. I get to school in three minutes thanks to my speeding, and believe or not, I actually got to school with ten minutes to spare. I purposely park next to the Cullens/Hales cars, were they all are still, talking to each other.

Music still blasting, I pull into the spot next to what I assume is Rosalie's car. They all turn their attention to me, along with the rest of the people in the parking lot. I turn off my car and get out slowly. As soon as I get out all the boys in the lot, excluding Emmett, Jasper and Edward, hoot and whistle at me. I smile and 'accidentally' drop my keys in front of Rosalie. I turn around and bend over to get them of the floor, taking a little bit longer to pick them up than usual, thus giving Rosalie a perfect view of my ass. I hear her breath hitch and I smile to myself. _  
_

I stand up slowly and turn around to look at the rest of the Cullen/Hales. Then I walk away from them swaying my hips slightly, ignoring Rosalie and Alice's calls. _Let the games begin._


	9. Skills

**Bella's P.O.V**

_Part one, complete. _I strut to Math, swinging my hips and winking to boys that are staring at me. So basically all the boys. I stop in front of the math classroom, take out my ipod and out in my headphones so I won't have to hear Alice and Rosalie. With my favorite song blasting in my ears, I walk into the class and sit in between Rosalie and Alice. _This is going to be a long period._

**Rosalie's P.O.V (Before Math Class)**

"So guys what's the game plan for when Izzy gets here?" I ask Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Alice.

"Well maybe we could-wow." Said Emmett but then he stared off at something.

I turn around to see what he's looking at. A blood red Porsche 911 turbo. _Holy shit, that's a sexy ride._ The car pulls up right next to us and out steps Izzy. She's clad in leather pants, a leather jacket and a red cut off shirt. _Eat me? Hell yeah._ Edward stares at me._ No, not like suck her blood, like…..whatever._

I turn my attention back to Izzy. _She's so hot. _She smirks and drops her keys. Then she turned around and…_ sweet baby Jesus. _She bends over in front of me and my breath hitches at the sight of her sweet, sweet ass. _Oh. My. God. She went commando. Oh. My. God. _I can see her taco through her pants. Just seeing the imprint of her taco makes me dripping with arousal, and I'm sure my family can smell it but, I don't care. All I care about is fighting the urge to jump her bones right here in the parking lot. After she picks up the keys and turn around she sends all of us a smirk and walks away, swinging her hips tantalizingly. "Izzy!" I scream. "Izzy!" She ignores me.

"Bella!" screams Alice. "Bella, please!" She ignores Alice too. _Well, fuck me. _

**Bella's P.O.V**

After ignoring Alice and Rosalie for the whole of math class, I walk out of class and go to my second class for the first time. It's music class with Ms. S. I walk in and sit down, ignoring the boys' cat calls. I'm scrolling through my music when in walks none other than Rosalie. _Great. _She sees me and frowns. I smirk at her when she walks over to me and sits in the chair next to mine. "Izzy." I ignore her. "Izzy, please talk to me."

I turn my head and smile, but not at her, at a boy with blonde spikey hair and blue eyes. Mike Newton. "Hey, Mike." I call to him. He turns his head and smiles at me. "Can I sit with you?" I ask, batting my eyes at him.

He nods eagerly at me. "Yeah, sure." He moves his bag out of the chair next to him and pats it.

I smile, walk over and sit down next to him. I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder. He stiffens, "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm tired, do you mind Mikey?" I ask innocently, looking up into his eyes.

"N-not at all. It's just….. I have a girlfriend." He says.

"Oh, I know" I say. He's with that bitch, Jessica Stanley.

"Okay class, today we're going to do duets. Pick your partners and choose a song to perform today." Says Ms. S.

I nod and turn to Mike. "Want to be partners?" I ask while tracing patterns on his chest.

He nods. "What song?"

I think for a second. "Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco?"

He shakes his head. "Okay"

"I'll sing and you Rap. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright class. Time to start preforming songs. Who wants to go first?" says Ms. S

Everyone goes. Some are good and others… not so much. Then it's Mike and I's turn. _Show time._

We get up in the front of the class and introduce ourselves.

"I'm Isabella Swan."

"I'm Mike Newton."

"And we will be preforming Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco." We both say together. The music starts and we begin.

(Mike)

Hope the wound heals but it never does

That's cause you at war with love

You at war with love, yeah

(Bella)

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle

(Mike)

Love…

Never let a wound ruin me

But I feel like ruins wooing me

Arrow holes, they never close from cupid on a shooting spree

Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me

But when you're trying to beat the odds up

and tryin to keep your nods up

you know that you should know

And let her go

But the fear of the unknown

Holding another lover strong

Sends you back into the zone

With no Tom Hanks to bring you home

A lover not a fighter

On the frontline with a poem

Trying to write yourself a rifle

Maybe sharpen up a song

To fight the tanks & drones of you being alone

(Bella)

I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched

I wish that I could stop loving you so much

Coz I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over,

it'll never be over

until you tell me it's over

until you tell me it's over

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle

(Mike)

Then just leave then

You shouldn't have but you said it

And I hope you never come back

It shouldn't have happened but you let it

Now you're down on the ground screaming medic

The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses

Shields, body armours and vests don't properly work

That's why you're in a locker full of hurt

The enemy within and all the fires from your friends

The best medicine is to probably just let her win

(Bella)

I wish I couldn't feel

I wish I couldn't love

I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much

so much

And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over,

Can never be over

Until you tell me it's over

Until you tell me it's over

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't ever gonna change

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't ever gonna change

These battle

Cause you've set me on fire, fire

I've never felt so alive, yeah

(Mike)

Now, hoping wounds heal, but it never does

That's because you're at war with love

(Bella)

And I'm at the point of breaking uh-huh

And it's impossible to shake it

(Mike)

Yeah,

see

You hoped the wound heals, but it never does

That's cause you at war with love

Hope it heals, but it never does

That's cause you at war with love

(Bella)

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

never

They ain't ever gonna change

never

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

never

They ain't ever gonna change

never

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't ever gonna change

These battle scars

The music finishes. The class erupts into cheers and whistles. Mike and I bow and go back to our seats. I look over at Mike and smirk. Then I lean in and catch his lips in a kiss.

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

_Holy fuck. Izzy has skills. _I watch Izzy and Mike walk back to their seats and sit down. Then Izzy leans in and kisses mike.

At that moment I feel like my heart gets torn into pieces, glued together and then torn back up again. That's how bad it feels when I see her kiss him. I immediately get up and walk over to them. I push mike off of her. He falls off his chair. "What do you think you're doing?"


	10. WTF?

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

Mike just stares at me with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" I scream at him.

He just continues to stare at me. I sigh and walk over to his fallen figure. I crouch down and come face to face with him. "You will stay away from Izzy. Understand?" I growl at him.

He whimpers and nods furiously. I get up and turn around to see Izzy running from the room. _Fuck. _I run after her as humanly fast as I can. I catch up to her fast and grab her arm. I spin her around to face me. "What were you thinking Izzy? You know he has a girlfriend."

"Your right I do know." Says Izzy. She turns around to walk away but I grab her by her arm again. She gasps and grabs the arm that I'm holding. "Will you quit grabbing my arm? That hurts."

I nod my head and let go of her arm. "Sorry I just-." Then I gasp. She's bleeding. There a drops of blood coming down her hand and dripping onto the floor. "You're bleeding."

It's taking everything in my power to not attack her and drain her of her blood. _God, her blood smells so good. NO!_ She looks down and gasps, then looks back up and stare into my eyes, her own full of terror. _Does she know our secret? No she can't. If she did, she would be running for her life already._ It becomes near impossible to resist the urge anymore, I cover my nose and mouth, send her an apologetic glance, and run out of the school building into the forest.

**Bella's P.O.V**

_Why'd she run away? Maybe she gets sick at the sight of blood. _I run to the bathroom and take off my leather jacket. Then I remove my bloodied gauze, not bothering to go into a stall, and not bothering to check if someone was in the bathroom. Big mistake. "Bella?" I turn around and am faced with a shocked Angela. _Fuck me sideways with a slice of pizza, someone was in here?!_

I quickly turn back around and wrap my arm up in a new gauze. I turn back around, hoping against hope that Angela isn't still there. _Shit she is._ "Angela what did you see?"

"I saw that your arm was bleeding, and it has about a hundred scars on it." She said. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck a Duck. _"Why do you have scars on your arm? Do you… harm yourself Bella?"

I nod my head and burst into tears. Angela pulls me toward her and hugs me, rubbing soothing circles into my back. "It's okay Bella. It's Okay." She whispers.

"No, it's not." I say, pulling away from Angela's hug. "Nobody wants me. Not Charlie, not Renee. My life is just one big Fuck Up."

I step towards Angela and grab her shoulders. "You can't tell anyone, okay?" I whisper. "Please, don't tell anyone."

Angela nods. "I promise not to tell anyone, but if it starts getting really bad, then I absolutely have to inform an adult. Okay?"

I nod my head and hug her. "Thanks Angela."

The bell rings signaling lunch. I look at Angela. "Can we sit together? But, like, away from your friends? So that we can talk about this?"

Angela nods her head and takes my hand. We walk out of the bathroom and head to the Cafeteria, following the big crowd of students. We're almost to the Cafeteria when I hear my name being called behind me. "Hey, Swan." It's Jessica Stanley.

I sigh and turn around. "What J-"Before I could finish my sentence a fist connects with my face and I stumble back, clutching my right eye. _Fucking Fuck that Fucker Fucking punched me._

"What that actual fuck Jessica?" I scream at a grinning Jessica.

"Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend, Swan. Just because no one wants you doesn't mean that you have to steal other people's boyfriends." She sneers.

After she says 'no one wants you' I see red, and before I know it, I'm tackling Jessica. I straddle her hips and bring up my fist. Mustering together all my strength, I swing it forward and punch her in the nose. I hear a sickening crunch, and she whimpers. I smile at her pain. I look up and yell. "Everyone can leave! There's nothing to see here."

Everyone leaves, much to my pleasure. Everyone except Angela. I turn to Angela and point at my bag. "Angela can you pass me my bag and leave please? We'll meet you in the Cafeteria. Okay?"

Angela gives me my bag and leaves. I turn back to Jessica. Rummaging through my bag, still straddling her hips, I say, "You know Jess, you really shouldn't have said that."

I find what I'm looking for, my blade, and show it to her. She whimpers underneath me and struggles to get free. "Ah, Ah, Ah." I say, "You started this, now I'll finish it. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. But, this might hurt a bit."

I smile sadistically down at her and bring the blade to her arm. I look back at her and see her crying. I coo at her and wipe at her tears. "Don't cry. You're almost making me feel bad." I pout at her.

Then I smile at her. I push the blade into her arm softly, and Jessica sobs underneath me. Then I laugh and pull back. I stand up and put my blade back. I pull Jessica up and she looks at me, confused and scared. "A-aren't you g-going to cut m-me?" she stutters.

I shake my head and laugh at her. "No." I say. "Now let's get to the Cafeteria. Oh and before I forget." I turn around and kiss her. She kisses me back. Hard. I trail kisses down to her exposed neck and suck on her pulse, giving her a hickey. Jessica moans, I chuckle and pull back. "Okay, now let's get to lunch."

I give her one more kiss and then I turn on my heel and walk to the Cafeteria, leaving behind a very confused Jessica. I put on my shades and stride into the Cafeteria, grinning from ear to ear when I hear Jessica call me. I ignore her and join Angela at an empty table. "So, where were we?"


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**Please take the time to read this it's IMPORTANT**

**After receiving two reviews saying that my story makes no sense and has no plot, i re-read my story and have realized that they are right. All this story is is useless drabble. So i'm going to delete this story and then re-write it, but this time it'll actually make sense. so the new and improved Distinctively Tough should be up in a couple hours so, stay tuned.**

** Alice xoxo**


End file.
